Eddie Gluskin/Dialogues
I knew it was coming. You filthy fucking machines! You fucking machines! No! No, not again. No! No! Jack-booted fucks, I know what you've been doing to me. I know what you've been... Help! Help me! Help me, they're going to rape me! Rape! Rape! *Help me! Don't let them do this! Don't let them! You! I know you can stop this! You have to help me! You have to... *No! No! No! No! Fuck! Pigs! Rapist bastards! Oh, please help me! Help! No! You... *Darling. *Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to. *We've met before haven't we? I know I've seen your face. *Maybe... Just before I woke up. *Though it seems like a dream now, being here with you. *Love at first sight. *Let me fill you up. *You don't have to be alone anymore. *You could make me whole. I could fill that emptiness inside of you. *Let me love you. *Could you be the one? *You don't have to run away from me. I only want to love you. *I know you're lonely like I am... Don't you want love? A family? Someone to take care of you? *I want to know you! I want to fix you! I want to make you better! *Darling, where are you? *There's my darling! *My love's arbor. *Wait for me! *Darling, wait! Don't run from me! *I won't give up on you. I know you're worth it. *You're going to make me work for it, aren't you, you minx? *So many ways to hide yourself from me, darling. *Darling, let's not be ridiculous. Just come out and let's talk about it. *You don't have to hide from me! I only want to help. *(singing) When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married, son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind. I will have to look around until the right one I have found. Hehe. *(singing) I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad. *(singing) She was a pearl. And the only girl that daddy ever had. A good ol' fashioned girl with a heart so true. *(singing) One who loves nobody else but you. *(singing) I want a girl, just like the girl that married Dear old Dad. *(singing) ...Get married, boy, and see how happy you will be. I have dadadadada... that I find, who... Who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind. I will have to look around, until the right one I have found. *Darling. You could be so beautiful. *I want you to have my baby. *Oh god. Oh god, are you okay? Tell me you're okay. I hate to think of you suffering without me. Why would you do something like that to yourself? You'd rather... Rather die than be with me? Then die. *I would have loved you forever. *What have you...? Ha. Then we continue. *That part of you the world sees, they think it's perfect. As God intended. Even these idiots and lunatics see it. There's something special about you. On the surface. *But when they look deeper, when anybody with eyes to see looks at what you truly are. *That's why they don't trust you. You're not what you're meant to be. Not yet. *This place can see into your mind. And the things you've done. Oh, they're a sin, darling. *But a flower is only as sweet as the soil that nourishes it. And yours needs nourishing, and pruning, and care. *...Hmmm. Close. I can... the smell of my love's arbor. Darling, you can't hide from me. *You make yourself a gift for me. A delicacy to be unwrapped and-- unwrapped again. And savored. *Here we go and-- *I've been a little... vulgar. I know. And I want to say, I'm sorry. I just... you know how a man gets when he wants to know a woman. But after the ceremony, when I've made an honest woman of you... I promise I'll be a different man. *I want a family, a legacy. To be the father I never had. I'll never let anything happen to our children. Not like... *You'll have to wait here. I know you must be just as eager as I am to consummate our love. But try to enjoy the anticipation. *Here, darling. This will help you relax. *Darling, I need you to try to bleed less. I know the fairer sex often endure the same wounds with more suffering, but you really need to make an effort. *No. I'm so sorry, darling. Love isn't for everybody. *Hold still now, darling. All these unsightly hairs. Oh! Silky smooth. Like a little girl again. Now the more delicate bits. *You've given up. You're ugly and you've given up on love. You're not even worth stringing up. Bleed here... and die. *You have amazing bone structure. Such soft skin. You're going to be beautiful. *A woman... has to suffer some things. It's not pleasant, I know. But just try to... endure. For my sake. For the sake of our children. *It won't take long. A few snips of the flesh here, and here. Cut away everything.... vulgar. A soft place to welcome my seed. To grow our family. *The incision will hurt. And the conception. And birthing is never easy. *I'll make the cut fast. Just close your eyes and think of our children. *Get back here! You're not done dying, you slut! *There you are! Darling, come back to me. *You'll run out of places to go. I know you're not like the others. Or are you just another whore? *You're nobody's mother. *You crazy bitch. *Darling. Whore. *Why would you do this to me? *You could have been beautiful. *Love... is hard sometimes. To think I wanted you to have my children... Just another whore after all. Women! *Forgive me, darling! *Why are you making me do this? *Don't leave me! I can't be alone! *All of you whores. Your judgment. Your little swinish eyes. *You all want to leave me? Is that it? You want to leave me? Fine! Go! You and the rest of these ungrateful sluts! *God! You ungrateful shit! *This... this is why we can't have nice things! *I'll rip the womb from your rotten guts! *Whore! *Nobody loves you. Nobody! You die alone, you shit! *Filthy sluts. You're like all the others. *You don't deserve my children. *You don't even deserve to live. *You belong with the others. *One more. I try and I try. And you all betray me. *And you can hang like the rest of them. *Heavier than you look. If this is you on the honeymoon, I'd hate to imagine our anniversary. *Hold still. Goddamn it, what are you... Damn it, darling! No, you need to behave. Agh! No, no, no, no... *We could have been beautiful. Category:Dialogues